Paizuri
by Sabakyou
Summary: Utusan Suna dan Konoha datang ke Negara Musim Panas untuk melakukan hubungan politik. Tetapi ternyata terdapat perubahan rencana. Di penginapan Temari di beritahukan tentang Paizuri oleh Kankurou. Saat ke pemandian Temari bertemu dengan Shikamaru.


Ayeee… fanfic rate M yang ke-3 (jogetjoget, sembah sujud, ngumpet dipojokkan *_takut ketawan_*)

Hehe

Selamat Tahun Baru ya :D (taun baru udah buat rate M ckckck)

Sebetulnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang aku baca. Jadi kalo ada yang udah pernah baca komiknya. Ini sudah agak diganti sedikit. Dan maaf kalo ternyata gak dapet feelnya saat membaca ini dan saat membaca komiknya. (author sembah sujud )

Haha yah langsung aja gan. Selamat menikmati :D

Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto** (selalu) dan Saya hanya orang yang mengotak-atik karyanya :P

Rating: **M**.

Pairing :** ShikaTema** (lagi-lagi. Abis aku suka sih :P)

Warn: **gaje, OOC, penempatan kata-kata yang aneh, Mature situasion** (namanya juga rate M. _odong_), **dan hal lain sebagainya**. Mohon dimaafkan bila ada kata-kata yang gak bagus.

Akhir kata selamat menikmati

Ohh dan satu lagi Special Thanks to **Yanagi Masashi **^^ atas karyanya menginspirasikan saya membuat fic ini.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

**PAIZURI**

XXX

==**Sunagakure**==

"Nee-chan, kenapa harus buru-buru sih. Toh kita sampai di sana juga 3 hari lagi," kankurou ngedumel karena harus bangun pagi-pagi.

"Well, karena aku sudah bangun dari tadi, dan kau belum. Gaara juga sudah siap kok ," Temari menjelaskan sambil makan.

"oke oke," kankurou dengan tampang masih ngantuknya ikut duduk makan.

"Nee-chan semua berkas-berkas ku sudah disiapkan kan?" Gaara masuk ruang makan dengan tampang datarnya.

"Iya, sudah kok. Oke kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat ," Temari langsung berdiri dan mengambil barang-barangnya setelah selesai makan.

Jadi, keluarga Sabaku akan pergi ke Summer Country untuk melaksanakan kegiatan politik seperti biasanya.

==**Sementara itu di Konoh**a==

"Hey, Shikamaru kenapa kita yang dikirim untuk urusan politik?" Chouji bertanya untuk ke sekian kalinya sambil makan keripiknya.

"Couji! Kau ini sudah berapa kali dibilang, kita ke Summer Country karena Hokage ingin mengajarkan kepada kita bagaimana acara pertemuan para Kage itu," Ino memberi tahu lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil bertolak pinggang

==**Summer Country**==

"Hahaha untung aku juga ikut ke Negara ini. Sungguh surgaa," Kankurou berteriak di gerbang Negara Musim Panas.

"hei, kau bisa pelan sedikit tidak sih," Temari memukul kepala Kankurou.

"Aww.. sakit Nee-chan. Hehe tak papa. Karena segala kesakitan yang diberikan Nee-chan kepadaku (emang sering sih) akan tergantikan oleh para gadis-gadis yang cantik," Kankurou dengan tampang menghayalnya.

"Selamat datang Kazekage-sama, Temari-sama, Kankurou-sama. Silahkan lewat sini," Seorang ninja di gerbang yang sedari tadi menunggu menunjukkan jalan ke rombongan Kazekage.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Summer Country dan langsung ke tempat penginapan di pinggir pantai.

"Silahkan beristirahat. Pertemuannya akan dilaksanakan besok karena ada Negara yang masih dalam perjalanan. Dan pertemuannya hanya antara para Kage saja. Untuk para pendampingnya dapat melakukan kegiatan yang lain. Terima kasih," Ninja yang (males ngasih nama saya) menunjukkan jalan memberitahu.

"Ayeeee… damainya hidup ini. Aku akan tidak akan ada di tempat. Karena akan bermain dengan para gadis dipantai. Byebye Nee-chan," Kankurou akan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu Kankurou. Hei kau− menunjuk ninja Summer. Apakah disini tidak ada hal yang perlu dibantu?" Temari bertanya sambil memegang tangan Kankurou agar tidak pergi.

"Uuhh sebetulnya karena sedang musim panas jadi para pekerja kami sedang kerepotan yang bekerja di pantai. Mungkin kalian mau membantunya," Ninja tersebut menjelaskan.

"Yah, mungkin kami akan membantunya dari pada tidak ada pekerjaan. Iya kan Kankurou− melirik Kankurou. Kan kita juga bekerja di pantai. Jadi kau bisa sekalian melihat para gadis"

"Ugh yah bukan ide yang buruk juga sih. Kalau begitu aku akan ke pantai sekarang (dan bersenang-senang). Bye Nee-chan. Selamat berjuang dengan urusan politik ya Gaara" Kankurou langsung pergi keluar

==**Sementara itu rombongan Konoha**==

"Shikamaru, kau dapat mengajak yang lain langsung ke tempat penginapan ya, aku ada urusan sedikit," Hokage menyuruh Shikamaru.

"Shika, ayo kita ke pantai dulu. Aku ingin melihat-lihat," Ino menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa duluan saja Ino sana pergi bersama Couji aku mau lihat sekitar," Shikamaru pergi berlalu dengan tampang bosannya.

==**Malamnya di Penginapan**==

"Hei hei Shika dengar dengar," Ino datang sambaing tersenyum dengan gembira (pasti menemukan cowok ganteng).

"hnn"

"Dengar kau tidak akan percaya ini. Temari ada di pantai tadi dan memakai pakaian seperti pelayan seksi," Ino memberitahu dan Shikamaru langsung tersedak minuman.

"lalu apa peduliku," Shikamaru kembali memasang tampang tidak pedulinya.

"Well, karena selama kita disini tidak ada kerjaan, jadi kita ada membantu temari dan saudaranya untuk menjaga rumah pantai dengan menjadi pelayan seperti mereka. Hei kau dengar itu Shika? Mungkin kita akan menemukan cowok yang ganteng. Heiii kau dengar tidak Shika?" Ino hanya diam menatap Shikamaru yang tidur.

Di dalam hati Shikamaru merasa senang karena utusan dari Suna ternyata ada Temarinya.

==**Besoknya di Rumah Pantai**==

"Temariii… hai. Aku sudah menatikan hari ini," Ino tertawa senang.

"Hei Ino kau tidak usah sesenang itu. Yang seharusnya paling senang itu Shikamaru tau," Chouji (akhirnya ada dialognya lagi) berkata sambil tidak ketinggalan makan keripiknya.

"Uhh hai Ino, selamat bekerja sama ya. Tampaknya hari ini pengunjungnya akan banyak seperti kata pemiliknya," Temari hanya tersenyum.

Jadi pada hari ini akhirnya Temari, Kankurou (entah bersama para gadis-gadis), Ino, Chouji (tak ketinggalan keripik) dan Shikamaru bekerja membantu di rumah pantai (ayee).

Memang hari ini pantai sangat ramai. Dan memang keharusan untuk bekerja di pantai dengan memakai pakaian yang terlihat seksi dengan memakai rok pendek serta atasannya bikini yang memakai tali. Sedangkan yang cowoknya hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaus lengan pendek yang digulung.

"Chouji! Bagaimana aku, apakah aku sudah terlihat menarik?" Ino bertanya dan Chouji langsung menjatuhkan bungkus keripiknya serta bermuka merah.

"Y-ya kau sangat bisa menarik perhatian cowok-cowok Ino. Itu sangat cocok kalau kau pakai"

"Uhhh terima kasih Chouji. Dengan ini aku akan mendapatkan pacar disini. Hihihi. Temari? Kenapa kau memakai atasannya hanya baju putih?" Ino berkomentar setelah melihat Temari keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Uhh.. aku hanya tidak suka memakai itu. Terlalu memperlihatkan tubuhku (ceritanya pamer)" Temari hanya tersenyum.

"Yah.. tampaknya ada yang kecewa karena kau tidak memakai bikini haha," Ino tersenyum jahil sambil melirik Shikamarun dan Shikamaru hanya mempelihatkan tampang bosannya.

Dalam hati Shikamaru yang melihatnya agak kecewa "_Ugh padahal aku ingin melihat tubuh Temari dalam bikini_"

Pada jam memasukki makan siang di rumah pantai bertambah ramai dan lantainya agak licin karena orang-orang yang basah setelah main air. Dan karena hal itu membuat Temari tertimpa musibah

"Heii, hati-hati Temari!" Shikamaru memegang pinggang Temari dari belakang untuk membantu Temari.

"Shika! OMG apa yang kau lakukan kepada Temari," Ino berlari sambil menunjuk Temari. Shikamaru dan Temari sontak langsung melihat ke bawah Temari dan karena akibat ulah Shikamaru yang niatnya baik mau nolong Temari malah membuat baju bagian depan Temari terangkat sampai atas dan memakai bikini (juga terangkat) sehingga membuat dada temari terlihat.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Nara!" Temari berusaha terlepas dari Shikamaru yang di wajahnya terdapat semburat merah

"_OMG apa yang aku lakukan. Orang-orang sampai harus melihat Temari yang setengah telanjang_" "Ughh maafkan aku Temari," Shikamaru langsung melepaskan tangannya dan membuat Temari terjatuh

"Aww dasar Nara setelah kau membuat aku malu sekarang kau menjatuhkan aku," Temari berdiri sambil membetulkan bajunya dengan wajah yang memerah dan pergi. Kankurou yang melihatnya pertamanya hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lalu tertawa jahil.

"Wow, ternyata kau begitu inginnya melihat Temari memakai bikini sampai melakukan hal itu ," Chouji yang datang dengan senyum lebar dan menepuk pundak Shikamaru

"Diam kau Chouji itu hanya kecelakaan"

"Tapi kau menikmatinyakan. hehe"

"Iya,tapi orang lain juga menikmatinya bahkan kau pasti juga. Puas," Shikamaru ngedumel

"Aww Shika kau ini terlalu posesif terhadap pasanganmu itu," Chouji mengejek

"Siapa yang pasanganku. Dia temanku. Itu saja"

"Dan teman itu membuatmu jatuh cinta sehingga dapat melakukan apa saja kan. Haha. Lagian dia mempunyai dada yang bagus Shika. Kau pasti ketagihan bila melakukan 'itu' bersamanya," Chouji kabur karena Shikamaru mau memukulnya.

"_Dasar Chouji dia berkata seenaknya saja, memang sih dia punya dada yang agak besar dan lembut. Apakah tadi aku memegangnya, hemhem pasti enak melakukan 'itu' bersamanya. Hei!apa yang aku pikirkan. Itu Temari. Dan Temari hanya teman. Yang mempunyai badan yang bagus tentunya,_" Shikamaru berpikir dalam hati.

==**Malamnya di Penginapan**==

"Hei hei Nee-chan. Aksimu tadi sangat hebat. Haha," Kankurou yang baru dari pemandian tersenyum lebar.

"Apa maksudmu! Itu tadi adalah hal yang paling memalukan. Dan semua orang melihatnya ditambah lagi Shikamaru yang melakukannya"

"Hu uh malangnya Nee-chan ku ini. Saking maunya bersama Shikamaru itu sampai melakukan hal seperti itu di depan umum"

"APA! Kau bilang aku mau bersama Shikamaru ha?"

"Tenang Nee-chan tenang. Hei hei mau aku bagi rahasia tidak," Kankurou membisikkan sesuatu dan muka Temari langsung memerah

"Ap-apanya yang rahasia Kankurou! Dasar kau ini," Temari memukul Kankurou dan langsung pergi

"Mau ke mana Nee-chan?" Kankurou sambil memegang belakang kepalanya

"ke hutan! Untuk membunuhmu. Ke pemandian dasar bodoh huh!" temari berdiri sambil mengambil handuk

"Oohh.. selamat bersenang-senang ya.. haha," Kankurou tertawa jahil

"apa kau beritahukan kepada Nee-chan Kankurou?" Gaara bertanya

"Oh, itu Paizuri. Kau tahu apa Paizuri?" Kankurou bertanya dengan tampang mesumnya

"Tidak" Gaara dengan tampang polos

"Well bukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk anak kecil seperti kau Gaara. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja untuk acara besok. Aku akan keluar sebentar".

==**Di Pemandian**==

"_Ugh! Dasar Kankurou masa aku harus melakukannya_" Temari berpikir dalam hati "Eh, selamat malam" Temari yang sudah tidak memakai apa-apa hanya tersenyum melihat ada orang (ini memang pemandian yang bercampur)

"Eh iya selamat malam. T-Temari?" Shikamaru menengok untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan langsung memerah

"Huh? Sh-shikamaru! A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Temari langsung berendam untuk menutupi badannya

"Umm well sepeti yang kau lihat aku sedang berendam"

"Iya kalau itu aku juga tahu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan pada jam segini untuk berendam!"

"di pintu tertulis Temari, pemberintahuannya berkata bahwa ini jam pemandian campuran," Shikamaru langsung memasang tampang bosannya

"Ughh! Kalau beg-"

"Oke oke aku akan segera keluar" Shikamaru hendak keluar tapi terhenti karena tangannya dipegang oleh Temari.

"hnn?"

"Umm well, mengenai kejadian yang tadi siang..itu.." muka Temari mulai merah

"_Ohhh apa yang dilakukan wanita ini. Dan tampangnya itu membuat otak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh saja_" pikir Shikamaru dalam hati "Ke-kenapa yang tadi siang," Muka Shikamaru juga mulai ikutan memerah

"Uhh itu… ituu.. ugh bagaimana ya…" Muka Temari bertambah merah. Dan tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru mencium Temari pertama-tama hanya pelan tapi Temari juga membalas ciuman itu dan akhirnya mereka berdua berciuman lama sekali seakan dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Hah haah.. apa yang kau lakukan Shikamaru," muka Temari masih merah

"Huh ternyata kau juga menikmatinya kan," Shikamaru dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ugh.. hei a-apakah kau mau me-melakukan Pa-paizuri?" Temari bertanya sambil grogi dan mukanya tambah merah

"Ha? Apa?" Shikamaru memasang tampak tak mendengarnya

"Ugh! Kau pasti mendengarku Shikamaru," Temari agak marah dan melihatnya membuat Shikamaru yang langsung menciumya dan sambil menggendongnya ke kamar mandi.

"Apa yang pertama aku lakukan," Temari tampak bingung

"Uhh bukannya kau yang mengajakku," Shikamaru jadi ikutan bingung

"Well.. tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya," Temari tersenyum tak bersalah

"_jadi.. jadi aku yang pertama yang melakukannya bersama Temari oh Tuhan beruntungnya aku_" Shikamaru bersyukur dalam hati.

"Hemm kau me-melumuri dadamu dengan sabun," SHikamaru memberikan sabun cair

"Seperti ini?" dan Temari mulai melumuri dadanya

"Yahh seperti itu," Shikamaru hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya, tapi menahannya

"lalu?" Temari bertanya

"lalu.. lalu yah kau me-meletakkan dadamu itu di-diantara.." Shikamaru tampak malu menjelaskannya

"Ahh.. aku tahu! Seperti ini," Temari sekarang berada di antara selangkangan Shikamaru dan meletakkan dadanya di 'anu' Shikamaru

"Ack.. i-iya seperti itu," Shikamaru merasakan sensasi yang aneh di antara selangkangannya

"lalu aku harus apa?" Temari dengan muka agak merah dan bercampur jahil

"k-kau menggerakkann nai-" Temari langsung melakukan gerakan naik dan turun sambil menekan dadanya di 'anu' Shikamaru sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ughh uhh… Tem..mari kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik kau begit-" Temari menambah kecepatannya pertama cepat lalu tiba-tiba melambat dan Temari mulai juga menjilat dan menghisap ujungnya "Oh Tuhann.. Temari.. kau begitu ahli ahh ahhh. Yak terus begitu.. jangan berhenti Temari..ohhh," Shikamaru menutup mata sambil kesenangan dan sambil menekan kepala Temari agar melakukannya lebih cepat "Ughh.. Tem.. aku akan se-" Dan akhirnya Shikamaru mencapai orgams.

"Ughh Shika.. pelan-pelan aku sampai tersedak," Temari memegang tenggorokkannya.

"Uhh tadi adalah hal yang hebat Tem, " Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Well tidak hanya sampai itu saja," Temari tersenyum jahil dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke 'anu' Shikamaru lagi dan langsung mengulumnya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Tem− akh.. ohhh kau begituu.. hangat Temari oohh mulutmu akhh.. ahh ohhh," Sambil mengulum dan menjilat Temari juga memainkan bolanya agar Shikamaru mendapat kenikmatan ganda "Ughh ahh.. Tem..kau sangat nakal ya ahhh," Karena tidak terima Temari mengalahkannya untuk kedua kalinya. Shikamaru juga memainkan puting Temari dengan memilinnya dan mencubitnya serta Shikamaru juga memasukkan kedua jadinya kedalam vagina Temari "Ack!" Temari yang kaget dengan perlakuan Shikamaru tidak sengaja menggigit 'anu'nya "Heii sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan wanita"

Temari melepaskan mulutnya dan Shikamaru merasa bersalah telah mengatakan sesuatu "Karena tiba-tiba kau melakukan hal itu ahhh.." Temari kembali medesah

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara dan melakukan hal yang tadi kau tinggalkan lagi," Shikamaru yang tidak mau mendengar ocehan Temari memasukkan jari ketiganya dan menambah kecepatan serta meremas dada Temari.

"Ah ahhh Shikaa.. cu-cukup hentikan itu ah ahh.." Temari merasa kesenangan dan akhirnya tidak melanjutkan hal yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

Karena merasa desahan Temari sangat menggoda dan Shikamaru sudah mencapai batasnya. Akhirnya Shikamaru mengeluarkan tangannya dari Temari dan langsung mengubah posisi dengan Shikamaru sekarang berada di atas Temari. Dan Shikamaru langsung memasukkan 'anu'nya.

"hooo ohhh ahh.. Shika.. kau sekarang be-berada di dalamku!" Mata Temari langsung terbelalak dengan perubahan posisi yang sangat cepat. Shikamaru melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk dan juga memilin, menjilat, menghisap serta meremas kedua dada Temari. "Ohh ahhh Shikaa.. ka-kau ahh ahhh"

"Tem.. ak-aku sadah ohhh" akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai orgams.

"Hah haah Shika..maru kau.. kau" Temari kehabisan napas dan merasa sudah mencapai nirvana (bahasanya)

"Haha.. tadi itu sangat hebat Temari," Shikamaru mencium Temari lagi dan Temari hanya Tersenyum dan itu membuat Shikamaru ingin melakukan hal itu lagi. Shikamaru mulai mencium ke dagu lalu turun ke leher dan meninggalkan tanda di situ lalu mulai turun lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba Temari menghentikan Shikamaru "Shikaa.. kita dapat melakukannya di kamar kan.. ayo kita mandi dulu," Temari dengan tampang memelasnya

"Uhh well baiklah," Shikamaru mencium Temari lagi dan mengangkatnya untuk mandi. Dan lalu akan melanjutkan hal yang telah ditinggalkan di kamarnya sampai pagi.

* * *

><p>END<p>

Wuooooohhh…. Akhirnya oh akhirnya :D selese juga

maaf ya kalo penulisan bahasanya beda ama yang sebelum-sebelumnya (berkali-kali sembah sujud bawa sesajen)

Mind to Review please (mata kedapkedip kayak bohlam lampu yang mau padem)

Diterima semua kritikan, saran, anjuran, omelan request dan lain sebagainya :)

Sampai lain kali byebye


End file.
